Hogwarts Year Two
by jonnorton
Summary: This is a group of kids inside hogwarts, just you see more of the school and more magic... harry is still in here but a lesser act is played by him


Chapter 1

Trouble on the End

For the last month of the summer holiday the air had become too warm to swallow and under a tree was the coolest place to be. The inhabitants of Cecelia Terrace had reduced to a single kid whose daily routine was singled down to walks up and down the street. The boys name was Jonathan Norton. A boy whose life had changed one year ago when he received a letter from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry inviting him to attend the school. For the last three days, Jon has been walking up and down the street in search of his owl, Cera. Jon had given Cera a message to bring to his friend Kyle two days ago.

"Where is this bloody owl?" said Jon aloud. The owl had arrived precisely two days later with a letter and a package. "Glad to see you took your time." said Jon petting Cera's head and looking at the letter. Jon took the parchment out of the envelope and read it:

_Dear Jon,_

_ Sorry that this letter has taken over a week to get, but I thought it would be wise to let Cera stay at my house while everything was getting straitened out with Adam. In addition, Adam said that he would be leaving his home to come spend the rest of the summer holiday with you and your family. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kyle _

_P.S. Adam will explain what has happened to him and why he is coming to live with you when he gets there tomorrow._

Jon sat on his bed reading the letter repeatedly, trying to think of reasons why Adam would have to come live with him. After wearing his brain out from all the thoughts that were flying through his head, he the stopped and took a breath. Then picked up the package. The package had Flourish and Blots stamped on the top and under the twine, there was an envelope, Jon ripped open the envelope and began to read the letter:

_Dear Mr. Norton, _

_ We would like to personally congratulate you on winning our yearly give away schoolbooks contest. Inside the package, you will find all your schoolbooks you will need for your best year at Hogwarts yet. In addition, we would like to wish that all your spells are to be good ones and have a safe and enjoyable stay at Hogwarts this year._

_Sincerely,_

_Flourish and Blots_

Picking up the package, Jon set it aside next to his school trunk and then got ready for the next day by lying down to fall fast asleep.

A sudden jolt had awakened Jon from his dream of being on the Quidditch team. The jolt was a push that had been given by a shadow lurking above him. Jon grabbed his glasses in a panic, almost throwing them onto his face in fear. The shadow had taken a more identifying shape, a shape of a human, a shape of a boy. The boy was Adam.

"Bloody hell Adam!" yelled Jon jumping up to stand face to face with him. "It's nice to see you to Jon." Replied Adam from Jon's reaction. "Don't even start making jokes Adam, you better start explaining why your spending the rest of the summer holiday at my house." said Jon. "Well you see . . ." "Jon come eat breakfast!" bellowed Mr. Norton. "Alright!" replied Jon.

"Well I'll just explain it to you when you're done eating." said Adam. "Fine." said Jon. All of Jon's family had taken a seat at the dinner table for breakfast. Jon's brother Matt was to the right of him, his father to the left and his step-mom Carole sat across. Jon was the first to finish his food. Then he got up in a jolt and ran to his room to find Adam in the same spot where Jon had left him. This was very unusual for Adam.

"Alright Adam start telling why your here." said Jon. "Well it's along story." replied Adam. "Well Adam we have a lot of time, so I suggest you start explaining." said Jon. "Fine I'll start telling you what happened," "I had arrived home just in time to find my family sitting on the couch, gazing into the television," "I had walked up stairs to unpack my belongings when a loud crack came from the street," "I looked outside to find a man in a night black cloak standing at my door step," "I ran down stairs when I heard the door bell ring, I began to yell don't open the door but it was to late," "A burst of red had shot out from the doorway," "Then man had struck my little brother with some spell leaving his body motion less on the floor," "Then he stepped over him and began to walk into the kitchen and into the dining room," said Adam. "Then I took out my wand and casted the only spell that came to my mind which was Expelliarmus at him, but he dodged it and cast a spell at me, the spell was Petrificus Totalus which as you know temporally parallelizes the victim," said Adam. "I couldn't do anything; I had to watch this man destroy my house, all our stuff and my family's memories."

Jon sat there looking at the ground, wondering if this was all true or had it been Adam who did it. Adam's background was against him, it was very possible that Adam could have thrown one of his famous fits towards family again, but could Adam have really done something so bad that in involved the ministry of magic.

"Adam I'm willing to believe the story you have just told me but you have to promise me that you weren't in anyway the cause or the reason for all this." said Jon. "Jon I promise you that I had nothing to do with what happened at my house." replied Adam.

The sun had fallen and the night had just begun. The warm humid air had made in almost impossible to sleep that night. Jon spent the night tossing and turning while Adam had been fast asleep for a few hours now. Most of the night was quite with the exception of a few crickets and the occasional car driving by. Soon after Jon would find himself fast asleep too.

The next morning was full of birds chirping, a breeze blowing and a bright ray of sunshine that had cast it self directly into Jon's room. Jon had awoken with a slight yawn and a bit of a sigh that it was only seven o'clock. The bedroom door had begun to creek open and standing in the doorway was a man with rumpled gray hair, a bottle green suit with a night black robe on.

"Oh good morning young wizard, can you tell me where your friend Adam is this morning?" asked the man. "Well I really don't now sir, the last I saw of him was at night time." replied Jon. "Oh well thank you." said the man. "Sir if you don't mind me asking what your name is and why you are here?" asked Jon. "Oh I'm sorry for being rude, my name is Cornelius Fudge and I am the Minister of Magic, and I've come to bring your friend to his trial." said Fudge. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you sir but I'm sorry that I can't help you with my friend." replied Jon. "That's quite alright, but I must really be off, much more people to visit, goodbye." said Mr. Fudge. "Goodbye." replied Jon. Soon after Fudge had left, it had struck Jon that he really didn't know where Adam was.

He had asked his parents and his brother if they knew where he was but they didn't. He had checked if anything of Adam's was gone but it wasn't. So all Jon could do is wait for him to come back home. Finally Adam had come home. Seven hours had passed sense Fudge left.

"Adam where have you been?" asked Jon. "At my trial." replied Adam. "Wait, I thought that your trial wasn't for a few more days." said Jon. "Well I had to lie to you because the ministry wanted no one else to know about It." said Adam. "Alright, so how was your trial?" asked Jon. "Well I guess that they found me guilty and I have been expelled from Hogwarts." Replied Adam with a look of sadness on his face. "Adam, I'm really sorry about all this." said Jon. "Well I guess they thought that I was involved with what happened even after I pleaded for them to believe me that I didn't have to any of this." said Adam. "What's to happen to you now?" asked Jon. "Well they're going to destroy my wand and then erase all my memories of the Wizarding world." replied Adam. "That's not fair, I mean there's no real good evidence to support that you did have something to do with It." said Jon. "I know but I have to do what they've decided on." said Adam. "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do to help you Adam." replied Jon. "Jon I'm going to go to Diagon Ally one last time I think." said Adam. "Alright I think I'll go with you." replied Jon.

Adam and Jon Set of to go to Diagon Ally to try and cheer Adam up one last time.

Chapter Two

A Reunion with a Familiar Face

It was a pleasant sunny day with a slight breeze to the air. Jon and Adam had arrived at Diagon Ally quite quickly even though they had stopped along the way to get a friend to come along with them, Jake. Jon was always really close friends with Jake but they had separated from each other after Jake was selected to go to Slytherin and Jon was put in Gryffindor. Which everyone knew that Gryffindor and Slytherin had nothing to do with each other. The reason that he had stopped was to spend time with Jake sense he knew that he wouldn't be able to at school.

"So Jake are you going to buy your school supplies today while we are here?" asked Jon. "Well I might but I need to stop at Gringotts because I haven't any money." replied Jake. "Well I thought I'd ask you."

So Jon, Adam and Jake started off to Gringotts. There stood before their eyes, Gringotts. The wizard bank of London. With vaults far below the streets, run by goblins.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
